


the cheese platter

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Images, Multi, NSFW Art, an absence of taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Summary: I am a good writer and therefore I never make wrong choices. All original characters, do not steal, copyright me 2020.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	the cheese platter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



(A/N: OMGGG i loves drawnd tihis it was sooo sexy and evrn though i ony had ones google dimge of him he was sooooooo habwdvt!!)

(a/n: so buckyt is like the emo dc coics man and his bef is america but htesr an evil russain probrgam and hes sad and cold :(((( also idk which side his warm is auspposed to be so sorry ig its is thew rng ones.)


End file.
